


Got 99 Problems

by BleuSarcelle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Lance (Voltron), BOM Keith, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Kinda, M/M, Noble Aliens are assholes and say mean things to Keith, Post-Season 4, Pre-Relationship, Protective Lance (Voltron), That's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 04:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12787053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuSarcelle/pseuds/BleuSarcelle
Summary: The nobles snort, laughing mockingly at the words and Lance knows it’s not the first time Kolivan has gotten this treatment.Keith, however –“We just saved you. We –““Voltron saved us.” The noble snarls in Keith’s face, “Just because you look like another race, familiar to the Paladins’, does not make you any different. We can see your – ugh, Galra genes.”They are almost a slap in Keith’s face because the teen looks stricken, mouth open in shock and Lance's blood boils.[That one where BOM joins Voltron into freeing a planet from the Galra but not every citizen is grateful of having Galra Rebels in their planet. Lance's protective instincs kick in when they aim at Keith.]





	Got 99 Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, kinda [based on this post on tumblr](https://shippin-n-paladin.tumblr.com/post/167688818916/lance-hey-mullet-hows-it-going-get-a-haircut), tho Idk how I ended up here and I just..yeah, I might as well share it! 
> 
> IDK MAN, JUST TAKE PROTECTIVE LANCE. I'm not even gonna look as I press post. Nope.
> 
> Disclaimer: Voltron doesn't belong to me.

Lance’s eye twitches and hell breaks loose.

Earlier, way _way_ earlier, Lance had been excited. He had cheered among the civilians once Voltron and the Blade had successfully liberated the Planet Xenos from the Galra.

Sure, the adrenaline that comes during and after battle never fails to make him bouncy and excited but he is no fool, he knows the real reason behind his excitement.

It was the first time since who knows how long that Keith – uh, _the Blade_ joined Voltron once again in these type of missions and Lance’s heart had beat wildly inside him when a Blade pod had hovered near him right after it had shoot a Galra pod on his blind spot.

Lance didn’t need any confirmation to know who it was.

 _“Getting slow, Sharpshooter?”_ Keith’s voice appeared nevertheless in his ears two ticks later and Lance had grinned so big that it was impossible to contain the gleeful laughter that left his lips.

_“Yeah, yeah, try to keep up, Samurai.”_

It had felt like old times, as old as they can be. Even with the clear and obvious differences (See: minus a lion and paladin armor but details), their dynamic was still synchronized and effective. Neither of them missed a single shot and they didn’t really need a warning before the other would cover their backs.

When the battle was over and both Voltron and the Blade landed to make contact with the planet’s Queens, Lance didn’t really even had a chance to greet Keith, not with the way the civilians had surrounded him almost instantly as soon as he exited Red.

Lance had welcomed them, of course, with a warm smile and a happy laugh, shaking off the praise once he had his ego filled but still enjoying the easy chatter the Xenians offered. He was probably on his twelfth selfie when something caught his attention.

A few nobles were chatting among themselves, far away from the crowd, mumbles being hushed between them as if they were sharing secrets and Lance narrows his eyes in curiosity, cocking his head to the side in confusion until he follows their eyes, wondering what on _earth_ they could be glaring at so hatefully since the Galra was gone.

His breath hitches when his own eyes land on Keith.

Keith, who stands awkwardly among the crowd next to Kolivan but still smiling gently at the few Xenians that make their way towards him. Keith, who blushes and stutters at the beginning of his sentence when he gets praised and civilians thank him with pure honesty.

Keith, whose chest puffs out in pride right after with bright navy eyes because of what he has done and seeing who he has helped.

But also Keith, who frowns confused when the same trio of nobles from before make their way towards him, their faces promising nothing good.

Lance sees the way Kolivan steps in almost instantly, putting himself closer to Keith’s side as he addresses the noble trio. Lance’s still a few big feet away from the small group but their voices echoes around the courtyard almost clearly.

The eye twitching begins.

Lance’s moving before he even notices, blocking out Hunk’s confused call of his name as he makes his way over.

“You shouldn’t be here. You and your kind had been just vanished, _gone_ ! Voltron took care of that just a few _fullinis_ ago! You are not welcome!” One of the nobles shouts, the one with one horn on his right side of the head and faint green skin.

“I can assure you that the Blade of Marmora is on your side, battling those who are part of the _Empire_.” Kolivan says, nodding respectfully, but the nobles wouldn’t have it.

“Hah! You _are_ part of the Empire that enslaved our people!” Another noble snaps, their own skin red and with two horns, “Your kind is the enemy!”

Kolivan shakes his head. “No, the Blade of Marmora is not the empire,” he explains, calm and neutral as always, features never giving away anything but there’s this small sad gleam in his eyes that just breaks Lance’s heart, “We came here to help, to provide any advantage to Voltron against the battle and to give shelter to those caught in the crossfire.”

The nobles snort, laughing mockingly at the words and Lance knows it’s not the first time Kolivan has gotten this treatment.

Keith, however –

“What are you talking about?” He whispers, confused and almost horrified at the hostile words from the nobles, “We just _saved_ you. We –“

“ _Voltron_ saved us.” The noble with brownish skin cuts in abruptly, snarling almost in Keith’s face, “Just because you look like another race, familiar to the Paladins’, does not make you any different. We can see your – _ugh_ , Galra genes.”

The words are spit out in disgust and they are almost a slap in Keith’s face because the teen looks stricken, mouth open in shock.

Lance’s blood boils with anger at the words and his attention is so narrowed he doesn’t notice when Hunk suddenly appears next to him.

“Lance! Hey, hey, hold up, what’s happening?” Hunk rushes over, jogging a little to keep up Lance’s somewhat sprinting, “Lance!”

“Go get Shiro and Allura.” Lance says shortly, eyes never leaving the scene as he keeps moving.

Hunk pauses, eyebrows furrowed in concern and confusion before he follows Lance’s gaze and and then he understands. He hesitates for a tick, giving Lance a meaningful look before he turns and heads towards the Castle’s entrance without another word.

Lance’s barely a breath behind the nobles when the final blow comes.

“It’s no wonder why Voltron relieved themselves from you, _hybrid_ ,” Brownish snaps, “Someone with Galra genes will never be worthy of being a Paladin of Voltron.”

Lance doesn’t need to hear more.

The sound of his bayard activating silences the entire courtyard almost instantly, wide eyes and gasps echoing around. Lance doesn’t focus on that, instead, he watches silently when the three nobles in front of him freeze at the buzzing sound of his bayard and slowly turn around to face him.

They almost look relieved at seeing him.

How naïve.

“Ah, Red Paladin, such a pleasure to joining us and just in time,” Redish cheers, hands on their hips cockily as they tilt their head towards the silent Blades, “Here to finally take out the enemy that was left behind, huh?”

His right hands tighten around his bayard.

“Is something the matter, Red Paladin?” Greenish asks, eyebrow cocked to the side in confusion when they catch the movement.

“I don’t know, you tell me.”

The nobles look confused at his words and Lance’s patience is honestly running out by every tick that passes but he forces himself to take a deep breath.

“It’s just that, you know, I’m a little confused at the moment,” Lance says casually, walking around the trio until he stands next to Keith, unconsciously placing himself sideways in front of the teen, “Because I could have sworn that it was the Blade out there during the battle, fighting against the _Empire_ and helping your people afterwards and yet I haven’t heard a simple ‘thank you’ addressed to them from your part. Why’s that?”

The noble trio gaps at him, as if the mere thought offended them. “You expect us to actually thank them?” Redish whispers, their features turning indignant and angered.

“After all we have suffered in their hands?” Greenish adds.

“The Blade of Marmora is _not_ the Empire that enslaved your people.” Lance says, teeth gritted in frustration as he tries to take a step forward but a sudden pressure on his left forearm holds him back.

“Lance, don’t.” Keith whispers quietly, frowning in concern at the sudden event developing in front of him but Lance shakes his head stubbornly.

“You have no right – !” Greenish shouts and Lance cuts in then.

“No, _you_ have no right, _no right at all_ , to speak to _our_ allies that way –“

Greenish gasps offended. “I beg your pardon? _We_ _are_ your allies –“

“The _Blades_ are our allies.” Lance snaps, “Because they represent what Voltron stands for and because they respect and serve every living race in this universe. They expect no reward and yet you disrespect them this way? After risking _their own lives_ for you?”

“Tch, as if you are one to talk,” Brownish huffs, visually shifting nervously when Lance snaps his attention to him, “You had a hybrid for quite some time, fighting among you. No wonder your judgment is all over the place.”

“Excuse me?” Lance whispers, eyes narrowing dangerously and the fire inside his chest grows when Keith’s grip on his forearms tighten. The shaky shuddering breath Keith lets out right after does nothing to soothe his anger. “I don’t think I heard you right. Kindly repeat yourself.”

Brownish snorts, crossing their arms over their chest while looking away.

“Nothing.” They mumble.

“No, no, no.” Lance says, shaking his head deadly calm, “By all means, speak your mind. You got a problem with my boy?”

Brownish opens their mouth but no words get out before Lance’s fist collides with their jaw. They land harshly on the ground, moaning in pain as Lance huffs, shaking his fist aimlessly.

“Yeah, thought so.”

Just like that, it was done.

It didn’t take long for the Queens and the rest of Team Voltron to arrive to the scene. The Queens and Allura had been outraged once the situation was explained, courtesy of Kolivan and a few civilians around.

Lance had stayed silent during the entire ordeal, not bothering to fill in his own parts as Kolivan was doing a good job on it. Once the royal guards had taken the noble trio away, Lance finally deactivated his bayard.

He still stayed close to Keith though, as Hunk, Pidge and Coran hovered near the former Red Paladin, concern dripping from their expression and words. Lance watches carefully before a soft nudge on his side makes him look to the side.

Shiro stares back at him, expression revealing nothing out of the ordinary until the leader looks down to the space in between them. Lance arches an eyebrow in confusion before he looks down and grins.

“Nice punch there.” Shiro whispers, almost like a conspiracy, and Lance can’t help but snort in amusement, high fiving subtly his leader’s offered low palm with pride.

“Why, thank you, boss.”

“Stop that.” Keith cuts in suddenly, rolling his eyes as he steps between them with an exasperated sigh, “Don’t encourage him, Shiro.”

“Hey, someone got to be there to defend your honor, lil bro.” Shiro shrugs and chuckles as he dodges Keith’s punch, “I’m going, I’m going.”

Lance laughs as Shiro leaves before he sobers up and turns to Keith, a happy easy smile on his lips when Keith shifts on his feet.

“You didn’t have to do that, Lance.” Keith mumbles, arms crossed over his chest as he hunches forward, “Allura might –”

“Keith, buddy, my man,” Lance chuckles, “Allura literally gave me a thumbs up when the Queens had turned around. Believe me, the only thing that you have to worry about her is that she doesn’t kill those guys out of nowhere.”

Keith blinks in surprise and Lance smiles softens, head shaking in disbelief.

“Why you look so surprised, though?”

“I just – I uh,” Keith smacks his lips together, trying to form coherent sentences before he shrugs helplessly, “I just don’t understand why she would do that in the first place.”

“Dude, no one insults _our_ family and gets away with it.”

Keith’s eyes widen at the words and Lance feels a little bit sad that Keith actually seems like he didn’t know this. Lance wonders if they haven’t done a good job at showing that Keith’s part of their family, as a Paladin or as a Blade, and that his place in their inner circle could never be replaced.

“Um,” Keith says, rubbing the back of head sheepishly, “Thanks for, you know, for stepping in, Lance. I really appreciated it.”

“No problem, man, really.” Lance shrugs, a small grin in place as he playfully nudges Keith’s side, “You would have done the same for me.”

The determination that takes over Keith’s features at the words makes his stomach do funny things.

“Of course I would have.” Keith answers earnestly, no uncertainty in his voice and Lance’s heart flutters for several reasons.

He voices none of them. At least not yet.

Instead, he smiles softly, throwing his arm around Keith’s shoulder to pull him closer as he starts walking towards their Castle. “Come on, Mullet, Allura basically gave us free pass to go back to the Castle and just chill before your Super Ninja Co. takes you again.”

Keith laughs, shaking his head in amusement. “Sure, Lance, let’s go home for a while.”

Lance doesn’t bother to hide his smile at the words.

Maybe Keith _does_ know where he belongs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Here’s my tumblr, just in case: [bleusarcelle](http://bleusarcelle.tumblr.com)  
> AND my writing tumblr for small drabbles I don't post here: [bleusarcellewrites](http://bleusarcellewrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
